gtamythfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: The Force Awakens
1. Kylo Ren was once a young jedi at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy and is Han Solo and Leia's son. In the movie it is shown in a flashback that the Knights of Ren attacked the Jedi temple killing the Jedi students and abducting Kylo Ren. After these tragic events Luke Skywalker goes into hiding. This is also why Kylo Ren sought out Darth Vader's Helmet as he is a descendant of Vader who was his grandfather. 2. Rey is in fact Luke Skywalker's daughter who he kept isolated from to protect her. She starts the movie living on the planet Jakku in a ship graveyard where the battle of Jakku occurred between the Empire and the rebel alliance. Jakku is also the best map on Star Wars Battlefront lol. 3. Finn or FN-2187 is a New Order trooper. In the beginning of the movie when Captain Phasma and the troopers are attacking a small village on Jakku Finn shows hesitancy when ordered to kill innocent people. The New Order are there searching for an item to retrieve before it falls into the resistance hands. Lei sends a resistance pilot Poe Dameron to retrieve the item that is vital to them because it is related to Luke Skywalker and his location. Poe before he is captured hides the item in his droid BB-8 and instructs him to go to Lea. BB-8 travels thru the desert and is found by Rey. Poe is captured and interrogated by Kylo Ren but is rescued by Finn. Finn fears for his life after being ordered to report to Captain Phasma. He knows by showing weakness and insubordination he probably is in line for execution and feels like he has nothing to fight for anyways. They crash land on Jakku after stealing a ship and escaping. Finn and Rey meet up. 4. After being attacked by New Order troops on Jakku Finn and Rey steal the Millennium Falcon sitting in a ship port to escape. They are then boarded by what they think is the New Order but instead is Han Solo and Chewbacca. After talking things over and explaining who they are to each other Han and Finn find common ground .Han wants to visit an old pirate friend Maz Kanata before going to meet up with the resistance and returning BB-8 to them. After traveling to Maz's planet and entering her castle she speaks to the group. Maz who is force sensitive reveals to Rey thru her powers visions of the past, the history of Anakin and Luke/ their lightsaber and the destruction of Lukes Jedi temple. She then gives them Luke's Lightsaber which she stole from the New Order. The New Order and Kylo Ren show up tipped off to there location from other pirates and attack the castle eventually abducting Rey. The resistance shows up and fights back the New Order but Ren escapes with Rey. Han and Leia come up with a plan for the resistance to take down the StarKiller bases defenses and destroy their weapon. Meanwhile Kylo Ren meets with Rey but is unsuccessful at turning her to the dark side and becomes frustrated. Rey escapes by tricking her guards by using the force. 5. The Starkiller base is itself a giant ice planet and has a giant weapon that shoots plasma energy with enough power to destabilize stars. Han Solo dies when confronting Kylo Ren on a mission to knock out the Starkiller weapons power generator similar to his mission on Endor. After pleading with his son to turn away from the First Order he is stabbed by Kylo Ren's plasma sword killing him. Meanwhile the resistance has their own secret weapon which is able to take out the Star Killers base shield. 6. After the Power generator / base shield is knocked out the resistance is successful in damaging the StarKillers base. Kylo Ren chases after Finn and Rey into a forest. Finn who earlier in the movie was given Luke Skywalkers old lightsaber by Leia duels with Kylo Ren but is gravely injured. Rey overcome with emotion and in tune with the force now more than ever draws Luke Skywalkers lightsaber. Kylo Ren is unwilling to kill her due to the fact he feels they have a connection and they battle to a draw. Kylo Ren is eventually forced to flee as the Starkiller base is collapsing around them because of damage taken on from resistance forces. Rey and Finn are rescued by the Millennium Falcon. Finn although he was badly hurt is able to live and receives treatment for his wounds in the medical bay. General Hux who is also in charge of the New Order Forces along with Kylo Ren reports to Supreme Leader Snoke that the Starkiller base has been been greatly damaged and that the entire superstructure has gone critical damaging the landscape. 7. R2 ,BB-8 and C3PO are able to decode the secret message (the one hidden in BB-8) that unveils a hologram of Luke Skywalker asking Rey to bring him his lightsaber at his secret location. Rey decides to go. After arriving and meeting Luke he reveals to Rey that he is her father and tells her that he was always watching from afar explaining why he left her isolated on Jakku. But now the force has called on her and she much choose her own path / destiny. Category:High Quality Pages